


gymnastics

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lu Han is 17, M/M, Minseok in shorts, Minseok is 15, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Because Minseok looks way too sinful in gym clothes.





	gymnastics

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the format is weird, AO3 kept fucking it up.

Inspired by [Margo's drawing](https://twitter.com/xiuminsthighs/status/794496593902780416), this is for you girl!

* * *

 

 

 

Lu Han was walking towards the football field when he saw him for the first time.

Mr. Kim’s class, the school’s gym teacher, was using the court with the boys from 11th grade as he explained to the them how to properly stretch, —yelling instructions that almost no one was paying attention to—, when Lu Han stopped dead on his tracks to stare at him.

There, trying to touch the tip of his shoes without bending his knees, innocently lifting his ass high in the air ignoring the fact that Lu Han was eating him with his eyes only a few meters away, was what Lu Han would like to call his next prey.

He was wearing the same outfit than the rest of the boys. A plain white shirt with a blue strip on the collar and short sleeves, and tight blue shorts. But the way that sinful and small piece of fabric stopped so high up his legs, showing his smooth and pale thighs, and the way his full ass stretched the spandex, had Lu Han’s mouth watering.

He sat there on the bleachers, appreciating the view with his soccer ball under his arm and a cold water bottle. The weather was crazy lately, reaching outstanding amounts of heat even in this time of the year.

The boys suddenly began to run laps around the court, and oh god the way his chubby thighs wiggled. It took no time for his face to get all red due to the running and the heat. He looked even more cute with his chubby cheeks all pink and his short hair glued to his forehead with sweat. Lu Han wanted nothing more than to caught his eyes and make himself noticed by the boy. However, and after several laps, Lu Han noticed that the boy seemed to be aware of his presence, because every time he ran close to Lu Han he got this weird, constipated expression and he hid his face, facing the floor.

And it was one of those times when the boy tangled on his own shoelaces and fell. Hard.

Lu Han jumped from his spot to help him. Both of the boy’s knees and elbows were bruised, with thick and red blood coming out of them slowly.

“Are you okay?!” he asked, kneeling next to him.

The boy’s face was completely red, even more than before. He looked at his scraped hands and his bloody knees, and his eyes watered instantly. His lower lip wobbled, and a pout threatened to come out at any time. The boy managed to shake his head, and Lu Han almost melted at how cute and vulnerable he looked.

“It’s okay, I’ll get you to the infirmary, okay? What’s your name?”

The boy swallowed thickly. “Mi—Minseok.” he replied.

“Minseok!!” Lu Han heard someone yell. It was the teacher, Kim Joonmyun, followed by some students. “Jesus, that was a hard fall! Are you okay?!”

Minseok shook his head again.

Before anyone else could get too close and in a weird blast of protectiveness, he lifted the boy into his arms. “It’s okay, coach. I’m taking him to the infirmary.”

Minseok did a cute little squeal when Lu Han stood up, and he immediately hugged him and hid his face on the chinese’s neck. He was virtually weightless, so it was no trouble for Lu Han to walk with him on his arms like a tiny and cute prince.

“My name is Lu Han, by the way.” Lu Han smiled at him on their way to the building.

“I know.” Minseok whispered.

Lu Han chuckled. “Next time, you really need to tie your shoelaces, okay?” he gave Minseok’s shoes a look and to his surprise he found that the boy was wearing a pair of pink sneakers with velcro straps. “Oh, how did you manage to fall?”

“I don’t know… I must’ve tangled in my own feet.” he said, pouting again. “I’m so dumb…”

“No, no!” Lu Han hurried to say before he broke into tears. “Could happen to anyone, damn… Once I was running, alone with the ball and the goalkeeper in front of me… I was ready to kick and make a goal... and I fell out of nowhere surrounded by the entire school.”

That managed to make the boy laugh. “I remember.” he giggled cutely.

Lu Han smiled back. “Literally everyone does. So don’t say you are dumb just because you fell, oh… here we are.”

 

Lu Han walked inside the infirmary where a couple of sick looking kids were drinking chamomile tea, —as if that would cure all their problems—, and he laid Minseok carefully on the litter after kicking out a kid that was sitting there, clearly trying to go home early.

“Shoo shoo!, this is for sick and injured people only. Miss Lee, come on… look at that kid’s cheeks, he’s healthier than my grandma! And she’s a very healthy lady. My friend here, however, fell while running and he needs medical care immediately.”

The nurse ignored Lu Han and gave him an unamused look and instead she grabbed cotton and iodo to clean Minseok’s wounds. Lu Han stood right next to the boy, looking closely at the nurse’s every move.

“Does it hurt, Min? Is that thing burning you?”

Minseok shook his head. “It doesn’t, I’m fine… thank you, Lu Han.”

“Lu Han, can you please step aside so I can properly do my job?” the nurse said, annoyed.

Minseok giggled softly, and Lu Han huffed and went around the infirmary looking for something. After a while and when the nurse was done cleaning Minseok’s wounds and patching him up, Lu Han returned before Minseok stood by himself.

“Look what I found... I thought you might like this.” Lu Han smiled, putting small Hello Kitty bandaids in the scratches that the nurse didn’t bother to patch. “See? You look even cuter.”

 

Minseok stared with shining eyes at the cute bandaids, and he gave a full, breathtaking smile to Lu Han. “I love them.”

 

 

 

Lu Han helped Minseok walk home after class. He was fine overall, but his knees burned a little giving him a little limp and Lu Han insisted it was too dangerous to walk like that.

“You look way too vulnerable, you know? An easy target for anyone!”

Minseok had smiled shyly as he accepted, and on the way home, Lu Han swore Minseok was brushing  their hands together on purpose. And Lu Han was nothing if an opportunist. He interlocked their fingers strongly. At Minseok cute reaction, Lu Han explained it was for ‘better support’.

 

***

 

 

“Come in.” Minseok said opening the door wide for the both of them. “My room is upstairs.”

Lu Han looked inside the house briefly. “Are you home alone?”

Minseok’s cheeks tinted a deep red. “I am, actually… for the rest of the week.”

Lu Han almost choked on his own spit. “W—Why?”

“My parents travel a lot… they are scientists, so they do a lot of conferences and classes abroad.” Minseok smiled. “On the bright side, I have lots of cool stuff from around the world. Come!”

Minseok climbed the stairs in front of Lu Han, and the chinese had to bite his fist at the sight of such a perfect and round ass wiggling side by side as a treat ready to be grabbed. He extended his hand… to touch or not to touch… but he decided against it. He didn’t want to touch the boy inappropriately if he didn’t have his explicit consent.

The first thing Lu Han noticed when he stepped into Minseok’s room was the smell. It was sweet and fruity and it made him feel so at ease. Next, was how pretty the room actually was. To Lu Han, whose room was smelly, messy, with dirty underwear in the corners and Cristiano Ronaldo posters up the walls, this seemed very much to what in his mind was a girls room.

The pastel colors, the white bedspread with tiny little flowers, the bright light coming from the windows, teddy bears, lace curtains, the orderly desk… with just a single overlook Lu Han felt like he knew Minseok more deeply but at the same time he felt even more intrigued by this… extraordinary boy smiling at him.

“Welcome,” Minseok said, sitting on his bed and making a motion for Lu Han to sit next to him. “Do you like it?”

Lu Han was out of words. “It’s…”

Minseok frowned. “I know it’s not… conventional but—”

“It’s perfect.” Lu Han finally said, sitting next to him and lifting Minseok’s chin with a hand, staring into his wide, beautiful eyes. “Just like you.”

Minseok looked down again, taken by surprise for Lu Han’s bold comment, but then he startled when he seemed to remember something. “Oh, Lu Han, I didn’t offer anything for you, I’m so rude! Would you like a drink? Something to eat? I can go and—”

“Don’t worry, Min, really. I’m fine! We can order something later, for dinner… how about that?”

“Dinner?” Minseok asked.

“Yeah, I want to stay here and make you company for a bit, is that okay? It makes me sad thinking about you here, all alone.”

Minseok smiled sweetly, getting shy once again. “I—Yes, I would like… for you to make me company.”

“Great!”

“Uhm, would you mind if I took a quick shower? I was running and sweating…”

“No, of course not! Go ahead! I’ll wait for you here…” Lu Han smiled, and at this, the korean looked a little uncomfortable. “Or downstairs! Yeah, so you can dress right? I’ll be going then.”

 

 

***

 

 

Minseok took a deep breath as he stared at himself in the mirror.

 _This is it_ , he thought. _Minnie, get it together. Your four-years-long crush is downstairs. He carried you into his arms. He’s been in your room and now… You are going to kiss him. Yes, I will kiss him. And if he wants, I will give him my virginity. Now, now… I need to shave first. Oh, and lotion is a must… Ah, I’m so nervous_

 

After getting a warm shower, shaving, putting on his strawberry lotion and dressing in a pair of cute baby blue shorts and a yellow oversized hoodie, matched with pretty yellow socks that went up to his mid thighs —that he didn't think were particularly sexy  but that was just the way he dressed— and lace underwear —just in case—, Minseok stood outside his room and called for the chinese.

“Lu Han! Can you come here please?!”

 

After a few seconds, he heard Lu Han running up the stairs. “Min, there’s a baby picture of you on a frame and you look so—” he stopped dead on his tracks when he got sight of the boy, waiting for him in that… attire. “—cute.”

 

“Come in, I wanted to show you something.”

 

Lu Han sat on Minseok’s bed once again with his legs crossed, as the boy kneeled on it in front of him and took a box from under his bed. “Look, these are things my parents brought me from all over the world. Well, these aren’t all the things, but the ones I treasure the most.”

He grabbed a tiny jar with what looked to be candy inside. “They brought me this from Japan. They are candy with little figures in the center, see? I never eat them because I think they are so pretty. Open your mouth…”

 

Lu Han did, and Minseok placed a small candy with a tiny panda bear in it, on his tongue. “Good, right?” he smiled. Lu Han was lost into his brown eyes and cute mouth. He nodded.

“Sweet.” he whispered, tasting the candy melting inside his mouth. “Just like you.”

 

Minseok smiled, his pink cheeks lifting cutely, and then he looked inside the box again. “This… is from China.”

He took out a cube, very similar to a rubik's cube but entirely silver, and instead of different colors, the squares had different dimensions.

 

“Oh, a rubik’s mirror cube! How cool!” Lu Han smiled, taking the cube from Minseok’s petite hands. “I’ve never tried this one but since it’s made with the same formula as the normal rubik’s cube, I think it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Lu Han first disarmed the cube in many different directions, and then began forming it again. After a few minutes, the cube was back to its original shape.

 

“Amazing!” Minseok exclaimed. “Would to teach me how to do that? I really want to learn!”

Lu Han put the cube back into the box. “Of course! It’s easy once you get the hang of it.”

 

Minseok took another object from the box. “This is from France. It’s lip balm, and this is the best makeup brand in the entire world, so you can imagine how expensive it is. My parents could only afford this for me, but I love it so much.”

It was a translucid lipstick with a small flower inside of it  giving it an amazing and unique signature. It worked as lip gloss to moisten and hydrate the lips. Minseok took the cap off and made a gesture for Lu Han to stick his lips out. The chinese did. He felt almost in trance, listening to Minseok’s sweet voice talking to him and showing him something so important to him.

 

Minseok gently used the lipgloss on Lu Han’s lips, frowning in concentration and smiling satisfied with his work once he was done.

“Pretty.” Minseok said, only inches away from Lu Han’s face.

 

“Manly.” Lu Han whispered back, without much conviction.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, until suddenly Lu Han saw Minseok closing his eyes at the same time he was closing the distance between their lips. Lu Han stood there in shock for just a couple of seconds, but then he circled one of his arms around Minseok’s waist to bring him closer, and with his other hand he grabbed the back of his head to guide him into a position with more leverage to get into his mouth, and Minseok did a cute little sigh at it.

 

Somehow, in the middle of the kiss, Minseok ended up straddling Lu Han’s lap and the chinese’s hands went straight to his full ass.

 

“Lu Han…” Minseok whispered, breaking the kiss. Lu Han ignored him, going right back to eat his sweet mouth once again. “Han…”

Lu Han took a few seconds to breath. “I’m sorry… It’s just… you are—”

 

“I really like you, Lu Han.” Minseok confessed, not meeting Han’s eyes. “For a while, actually.”

“You… really?” Lu Han asked, surprised. “But I never—”

 

“Noticed me?” Minseok asked, smiling shyly. “I know… I always hid from you. I’m very shy but I’m working on it… Now, can you kiss me again?”

Lu Han didn’t have to be told twice. He was a little surprised that Minseok had been pining over him meanwhile he lost his time with silly conquers and breaking hearts, and he felt awful that perhaps that was the image Minseok had of him. And he definitely didn’t want that. He wanted to take care of Minseok, he wanted to kiss him and be with him when he felt lonely. He didn’t want to break hearts anymore. He only wanted to treasure Minseok’s.

 

“Min… wait.” Han said, breaking the kiss once again. “Are you sure about this? I… really care about you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Minseok gave the sweetest smile to Lu Han. “I’m okay. Lu Han, I… I want you to take my virginity.”

 

Lu Han was left speechless. Minseok turned them over with easiness, opening his chubby legs inviting Lu Han to lay in between, and with a cute smile, he brought his stunned face closer to kiss him once again. The chinese went willingly, moving after a while to suck on Minseok’s collarbones and shoulders.

 

He lifted Minseok’s arms to take his hoodie away, revealing the smoothest, whitest and cutest chest Lu Han had ever seen, with a pair of matching pink and delicate puffy nipples, so inviting and delicious.

He brushed one softly with his thumb, and Minseok moaned at the weird pleasure he felt through his body. Lu Han smiled at the reaction, and he took the soft looking numb into his mouth.

 

“Lu—Hannie, wh—at… don’t,” Minseok moaned, his entire body twitching.

“So sensitive…” Lu Han whispered against the now red and abused nips. “You smell so fucking good.”

 

“Take off your shirt.” Minseok said. His face was completely red, and his eyes had tears about to fall due to the pleasure Han was giving him. The chinese threw his shirt to the floor, displaying his wide shoulders, abs and arms to the korean.

“You have such a horny look on your face…” Han chuckled. “Like what you see?”

 

Minseok did a shy little nod.

“Lift your ass.” Lu Han ordered, hooking two fingers on Minseok’s waistband. Once the korean did, he took off his cute shorts finding the provocative piece of lace underwear. It was semi-transparent, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Lu Han could see the outline of his small and pink dick, cutely pressing against his tummy, and leaving a wet spot on the fabric.

 

“Don’t stare…”

Lu Han smiled, and very carefully he slid Minseok’s panties down his smooth legs, throwing them away and placing a kiss on his small feet before going back to his previous position.  He pulled his knees up, getting a sight of the pink, tight hole waiting to be wrecked.

 

“Minseok… I don’t—”

“Nightstand.” Minseok moaned. “There’s a pink bottle… It’s strawberry scented lube.”

 

Lu Han chuckled. Of course it is.

The chinese was surprised when he found the bottle was half empty. “Someone’s been a dirty boy, I see?” he asked, enjoying Minseok’s shameful expression. “So do you like to tease yourself, huh? Open up that little hole, touch this cute little  thing you have here?” Lu Han wrapped his fingers around Minseok’s dick.

 

“N—no, Han! Stop… saying those things,” Minseok whimpered.

“Answer me, then.” Han poured a heavy amount on his fingers and teased Minseok’s entrance softly, touching it but never entering it.

 

“Hannie… Hannie, please…” Minseok cried, “Yes—I… like to touch myself… thinking about you, but I never… reach deep enough… please Hannie, touch me.”

Lu Han bit his lower lip hungrily. He was so fucking turned on, looking at this petite and cute prince tearing up under him, begging him to touch him. He gave a look to his small fingers, understanding immediately why he never reached deep enough.

“Relax.” Lu Han whispered against Minseok’s lips, pushing the first finger in, knuckle deep. Minseok did an exquisite moan at the action, and his knees opened even wider apart. When Lu Han began moving his finger in and out, he realized how often Minseok probably did this, because his entrance was giving almost no resistance to the intrusion.

 

Soon enough, the second finger was going in, and Lu Han scissored Minseok open so he would be able to take him in. No matter how accustomed Minseok was to having fingers inside, it was no comparison to a real, bigger-than-average cock.

Lu Han looked for Minseok’s sweet spot, moving his fingers in different angles until with one, accurate thrust, he touched the sensitive gland. Minseok arched his back in the most delicious of ways, and Han smiled in victory.

 

“Good?” he asked, with a grin.

Minseok nodded, unable to form words. “Pl—please…”

 

“Please what, baby boy?”

 

“Please… I don’t want to wait anymore… I want to feel you, it doesn’t matter if it hurts, I want… I want you.”

 

Minseok’s sneaky fingers began undoing Lu Han’s pants, and with the help of the chinese, soon enough his erection was springing free out of his boxers. Minseok’s mouth salivated at the sight of his thick and hard cock, and he looked so sinful stroking it slowly with his petite hand, looking up at Lu Han with wide, innocent eyes.

The chinese repositioned them, turning them over with now Minseok sitting on his lap again. Like this, he had better access to his puffy nipples, his neck, collarbones. Besides, he really wanted to see Minseok sinking onto him.

 

“Are you sure?” Lu Han asked one last time, lining up his erection against Minseok’s lubed hole.

“Yes, Hannie… Make me yours.”

 

Lu Han caught Minseok’s lips in a kiss and very slowly, pushed his erection inside the korean.

Minseok screamed at the burning sensation of a thick, hard and hot cock entering him for the first time, but at the same time it felt so deliciously good, he was already addicted to it before Lu Han bottomed out, even. He felt locked to Lu Han, due to how full and stretched he was, and he hid his face on the chinese’s neck as he cried in pleasure. The pain only added to it, making him lose his mind.

Lu Han lifted Minseok’s ass up with both hands once Minseok gave him permission to do so, fucking himself with the petite korean on his lap, enjoying the tight warm enveloping him. After a while, Lu Han didn’t have to do any work at all. Minseok was willingly bouncing greedily on his cock, trying to reach his high as soon as possible, abusing his own prostate over and over and chanting Lu Han’s name as a mantra.

 

“I’m close… Han, Hannie—ah, Lu… I can’t—”

His movements became sloppy and tired, so Lu Han chose to lay him down on his back, lift his legs and fuck the living shit out of him, as hard as he could go.

 

Minseok screamed and cried in pleasure, pinching his nipples in frustration since Lu Han didn’t let him touch his own red and angry little cock.

The scene was beautiful: Minseok’s red face, wet with tears in contrast to his white, flowered duvet, illuminated by the warm sun coming through his windows… Lu Han swore he fell in love with him in that exact moment. There was no way back now. He was completely, absolutely Minseok’s and Minseok’s only.

 

Finally, the korean came on his own stomach with Han’s name on his lips. White cum marking his own body so beautifully. It took a couple of thrusts for Han to come as well, filling the korean’s ass with warm and thick cum until his belly was swollen by it. His hips kept moving until Minseok’s ass completely milked him, and he was whimpering in over-stimulation.

Lu Han fell hard to the bed beside him, and their bodies immediately met each other in a warm embrace.

 

“I feel so sticky…” Minseok smiled, closing his eyes, cuddling into Han’s chest.

“We are sticky.” Lu Han smiled back, kissing his forehead. They both tried to catch their breaths, enjoying the way their bodies felt completely relaxed after the mindblowing orgasm they shared. “Hey Min… was—was it good? For you?”

Minseok opened his eyes, staring right into Lu Han’s eyes with a warm smile. “It was perfect… everything I always dreamt and more.”

 

“I’m glad.” Han whispered.

“And for you?” Minseok asked shyly.

 

“It was… the best sex I’ve ever had to be honest.” Lu Han said.

“Shut up, you liar.” Minseok replied, turning around so Lu Han could cuddle him. Which he did.

 

“Hey! It’s not a lie, I’m saying the truth! You are—fuck, you are just amazing, Minnie. I want you just for me, for ever.”

Minseok closed his eyes, enjoying Han’s warmth. Not even in a million years he imagined himself like this, naked with his crush hugging him after sharing a bed together. It seemed like he was going to wake up at any time and all of this would’ve just been a perfect dream.

 

“So your parents are out of town for the rest of week, huh?” Han said against the back of his neck, leaving wet kisses on the soft skin. “I can think of a thing or two we can do to kill time.”

Minseok smiled in bliss. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

 

 


End file.
